


Sounds Like Rap

by ViridisNox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 5 AM after listening to Hamilton for the 3rd time, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform, That pretty much explains it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridisNox/pseuds/ViridisNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about how Hamilton is stuck in my head.</p><blockquote>
  <p>After listening to Hamilton all day,<br/>My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.<br/>I’m not sure…<br/>Is this a good thing or a bad thing?<br/>It’s a little distracting.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Rap

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
Perhaps I should have Waited till May  
And given myself a birthday present.  
But I’ve never been good at waiting,  
Only hesitating, restating, equivocating.  
When I write, when I talk, when I think,  
I don’t put much thought into it.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
I’m not sure…  
Is this a good thing or a bad thing?  
It’s a little distracting  
To hear rap lyrics while reading  
A mystery, a history, a tale of long-forgotten men.  
Maybe it’s not so strange.  
It might even be nice…

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
Is this unusual?  
Tell me, internet,  
Is this uncommon?  
Cause I’ve never heard anything like it.  
Miranda may say he’s not a genius,  
But his work sure commands respect.  
It might seem a bit unorthodox,  
But its charm is Non-Stop.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
I try to focus on the narrative,  
But Burr and Hamilton are singing in the background,  
Could you two shut up?  
No, guys, don’t vote for Burr.  
No, Burr, you don’t need to shoot him!  
I should stop, Take A Break…  
Just one more time… Just One Last Time.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
How Do I Say No To This?  
Teach me how to say no to this.  
I don’t know how to say no to this…  
Where to go to get away from this…  
Where do I go?  
I go to the books.  
I run to my books.  
But everything’s in rap.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
I’m pretty sure nobody’s singing,  
But in my head somebody’s singing.  
Singing a song of sixpence.  
Singing a song of forgiveness.  
Singing a song of freedom.  
It goes on and on and on…  
It’s Non-Stop.  
It doesn’t know when to Take A Break,  
When to head upstate,  
When to leave my mind to me…

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
As I read, I begin to realize,  
Anything can sound like rap.  
If you have a beat,  
You don’t even need a melody.  
So as I read,  
Paragraphs reform themselves into couplets  
And monologues are transformed into ballads.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
But, seriously, I trying to read.  
And it’s little hard to focus on the story,  
With Burr and Jefferson campaigning.  
Look, I’m not complaining,  
But Burr is a bur in my fur.  
Laurens, I like you a lot,  
But you tossed your Shot.  
Alex, that was a real nice declaration,  
Welcome to the present,  
We’re in debt.  
I blame you.  
No, really, I blame you.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
And as much as this annoys me,  
I will never be Satisfied,  
Cause I am Helpless  
To Hamilton’s good lyrics and beat.  
And as much as this annoys me,  
I can’t say no to this.  
And as much as this annoys me,  
I’ve got Hamilton stuck in my head  
And it’s the theme song of every line I’m reading.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization is beginning to sound like rap.  
Maybe this isn’t a bad thing?  
Maybe I could get used to this…  
This constant reminder,  
That I will never write anything this good.  
I’ve been throwing away my life,  
Not even waiting,  
I wasn’t preparing.  
Maybe I’ll start living my life  
Like I’m running out of time.

After listening to Hamilton all day,  
My subvocalization sounds like rap.  
Rap makes everything sound better.  
Too bad I can’t rap.

**Author's Note:**

> Subvocalization is when you say the words you're reading in your head as you read them. It is normal to do it, but can slow reading and be distracting once you notice it. It's especially distracting when whatever you read starts sounding like rap.


End file.
